


Group Costume

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [15]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Dan comes up with a group costume perfect for Eddie, Anne, and himself (and even Venom!)





	Group Costume

At first they couldn’t decide on a group costume. Star Wars was a shared passion but Dan and Annie didn’t want Eddie to feel left out.

“Sure we could be Leia and Han,” Annie said, “but then who would you be? Luke?”

Eddie shrugged. He thought that _he_ should be Han.

“Too weird,” Dan commented. He took a bite of French toast and made happy chewing noises.

**I don’t get it **Venom grumbled.

“We dress up and give kids candy,” Eddie explained once again. “It’s like… remember Valentine’s Day and all the hoopla over what is essentially a capitalist-driven holiday?”

“So romantic,” Anne said. She nudged Eddie’s foot so he knew she was only teasing.

“It’s fun,” Dan said, taking over for Eddie. “Dressing up as your favorite characters and going to parties. Haunted houses, hayrides, corn mazes, scary movies…” His eyes glazed over and he had a dopey grin on his face. “Surely Eddie hasn’t been keeping all this from you.”

Eddie squirmed. He hadn’t _meant_ to but he’d been busy with work and juggling this new thing with Dan and Annie. When he and Venom got to have nights on their own they tended to fall into familiar patterns and comfort. Maybe he was just getting old and boring.

Venom scoffed. **_You’re_ not old, Eddie.**

“I mean, _comparatively_,” Eddie replied, waving his fork in front of him. Venom’s tongue lolled out and he snapped up the bite of French toast.

“Anyways!” Anne cut in. “We’re doing a group costume, end of discussion!”

“Aye, aye,” Eddie saluted. Venom made a mental note for them to watch Halloween movies and to do more research on this _Halloween _business.

“You know…” Dan drawled, looking back and forth between Anne and Eddie. “I think I have an idea for a costume.”

—–

Eddie tugged at the sleeves of his sweater and pretended not to notice as Venom riffled through the enormous bucket of candy, secreting away his favorite mini candy bars while Anne wasn’t looking.

The costume had been surprisingly easy to put together, thanks to some thrifting trips and an arts and crafts day at Anne and Dan’s house. Annie had gone a bit overboard with her and Dan’s costumes, though, and on the decorations. Cobwebs and bats lent the charming home a forbidding aura, one that was enhanced by spooky window clings and eerie lighting. Over the door of the house Annie had hung a homemade sign that read 12 Grimmauld Place.

Next to Eddie stood Dan, looking 100% not like himself. He was wearing a long, messy black wig and he’d grown his facial hair out into a short beard. His kind, handsome face had been transformed into a haggard, handsome face with deep shadows under his eyes and lines around his eyes and mouth. The low, open neck of his shirt revealed hand-painted tattoos on his pale skin. He wore faded, dark slacks and an overlarge shirt that somehow made him appear frail. Eddie had to keep doing double takes when he caught a glimpse of Dan in his peripheral vision.

Anne wore a wig as well; it was pastel pink and shoulder length. The fun color was in contrast to her black and grey apparel, including a fantastic coat that kind of looked more like a robe. She also had on tall, lace up boots and looked ready to throw down.

Eddie felt a bit drab in what Anne had described as “shabby professor” clothes. He tapped his homemade wand – they had all made their wands together – against his teeth to keep from scratching at the fake scars that Annie had applied to his face. She hadn’t needed to age him up or make him look tired and worn the way she had with Dan. Sure he wasn’t the god-awful mess he had been the year before but he still looked rough around the edges.

“Are people really gonna know who we are?” Eddie asked.

Anne was busy taking pictures while Dan made things called pumpkin juice and butter beer in the kitchen. He’d been baking for hours and they had a hoard of “wizarding” treats just for them. Venom had been devouring them almost as soon as Dan had them out of the oven.

“Eddie, I don’t know what rock you’ve been living under,” Annie replied, “but _yes_ people will know who we are.”

Dan laughed, the sound carrying. “How did you live with Anne for so long and not get bit by the Harry Potter bug?” he called out.

Eddie and Anne shared a look. It was a good question.

“I think we were too busy,” Eddie answered. He’d been too driven chasing down stories to really relax. And hadn’t Anne been the same? Or did he just tell himself that to feel better for having neglected her?

Anne patted Eddie’s back. “It’s okay. You were doing your thing, I was doing mine. But after everything that happened last year…” she shrugged. “I’ve been trying to relax more, to let myself have fun and do silly things like dress up as the characters I loved to read about when I was a kid.” She looked towards the kitchen, her expression fond. “And Dan brings out a different side to me, you know? He’s surprisingly geeky. It’s cute.”

Eddie smiled back at her. “Yeah, it is.”

They both sighed in unison and peeked into the kitchen, watching Dan sample one of the beverages.

“Mmmm.” Dan turned and offered them his glass. “It may not be good enough for Universal but I think it’s pretty darn good.”

Anne tried it first, her eyes going wide, whipped cream gathering on her upper lip. “Babe! That’s delicious!” Dan’s answering smile was dazzling.

Eddie took a small sip and had to suppress the urge to spit it out._Too sweet_.

**I’ll drink it!** Venom volunteered eagerly.

_All yours, buddy_ Eddie thought. He did like sweets but this was above and beyond his tolerance levels.

“Venom loves it,” he told Dan.

Dan squeezed his elbow. “That’s good. I’ve also got coffee,” he said with a wink. “I figured that was more your speed.”

“Bless you,” Eddie said fervently. He moved around Dan and poured himself a mug. He could totally alternate between drinks, chasing down the sweet with the bitter.

They all hung out in the kitchen, sampling treats, swapping childhood Halloween stories, and taking too many selfies (Dan’s idea). Venom was a steady presence, though not chiming in as much as usual.

_You okay?_ Eddie asked. He had stepped out of the kitchen for a moment and was sharing the window seat with a disgruntled-looking Mr. Belvedere.

**Always**. Venom curled a hand around Eddie’s, holding tight. It was so comforting that Eddie just wanted to sink into him, let Venom be his costume for the night. **This is good** Venom added. **_We’re _good.**

Eddie grinned. “Yeah we are.” He glanced back towards the kitchen in time to see Dan and Annie sharing a kiss. He smiled softly. “We’re all good.”

—–

The trick-or-treaters started to arrive just before dusk and continued in a steady stream for hours. Just as Annie predicted, _everyone _knew who they were. Both kids and adults acted like Dan, Anne, and Eddie really were Sirius, Tonks, and Remus. Much of the time was spent taking group photos as well as dispensing candy. Venom added a special flair to Eddie’s costume by manifesting sharp black werewolf claws. The kids shrieked in delight while the parents tried to figure out how Eddie managed that trick. Venom preened at the praise. It was fun and exhausting and Eddie couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much. And – wonder of wonders – not a single person asked ‘Hey, are you Eddie Brock?’ Maybe it was the magic of Halloween or maybe it was Annie’s skill with makeup, but Eddie was grateful. He sort of wished he could go about incognito every day.

**_You’re too brilliant to hide_ **Venom told him.

_Thanks, love_ Eddie thought, his heart glowing from the praise.

When their candy stores were finally depleted Annie turned off the porch light and they retreated into the living room.

“God, my feet are killing me,” Annie groaned, slinging her boots onto Dan’s lap. Dan patted her knee and began unlacing the boots for her. Despite her fatigue she was smiling.

The long hair from Dan’s wig fell into his face as he bent to his task and Eddie kept wanting to touch it, even though it was fake and felt nothing like Dan’s soft, short hair. Eddie scratched as his scalp instead and then picked at his fake scars.

“We’re cleared to get out of costume?” he asked before he did too much damage to his makeup.

“All clear,” Annie replied. She tugged off her wig and Eddie laughed at the sight of her long, blond hair trapped under a wig cap. She scowled at him and took off the wig cap, too, leaving her usually perfect hair in a perfect mess. Dan grinned and ruffled her hair. Anne sighed and leaned against him. “That damn thing has been squeezing my skull for hours.”

“Tell me about it,” Dan murmured. He followed suit and pulled off his wig. His hair was short enough that he didn’t need a wig cap but his hair was still comically matted to his head. Dan began massaging Anne’s scalp and she sighed happily.

Eddie, not to be left out, got up and moved to sit behind Dan. Dan turned his head to the side and gave Eddie a brief kiss on the lips. His breath was sweet and he tasted like chocolate. Eddie nuzzled against Dan’s neck, placing a kiss right at the nape. Dan shivered. Eddie ran his fingers through Dan’s hair before beginning his own massage.

Venom completed their line of massaging but Eddie got the extra bonus of a covert full body massage that was borderline erotic. He had to rely on Venom more than once to stifle his moans and help keep him under control. Not that Dan would have minded but it really wasn’t the time for all that.

“Eddie, are you staying over?” Anne asked sleepily.

Dan looked over his shoulder at him, his wide, dark eyes brimming with invitation.

_What do you think, V? _Eddie asked. He wanted some time with just Venom, but he also craved a night snuggled in bed with Dan and Annie.

**_We should stay_** Venom replied. **_We’ll take a shower first, then bedtime_**. A warm tendril teased against Eddie and he shuddered with pleasure.

_Yeah, good plan_.

“We’ll stay,” Eddie answered. “Dan, can I borrow some pajamas?” He slid out behind Dan, squeezing his shoulders before getting to his feet. “We’re gonna take a shower first, wash off all this makeup.”

Dan cocked an eyebrow like he just knew what Eddie and Venom were planning to do in the shower. Eddie flushed but didn’t look away.

“Sure,” Dan said easily. “You know where they are.”

“Cool, thanks, Dan.” Eddie kissed the top of Dan’s head and went to the bedroom to get a pair of loose sweatpants and a soft sleep shirt. They smelled like Dan.

Before heading to the bathroom Eddie stopped in the doorway to the living room, taking in the sight of Dan and Annie cuddled up on the couch. It struck him all over again that he was so damn lucky to have them in his life.

“Hey.” They turned to look at him, expressions soft and expectant. “Thank you for inviting me.” Eddie felt his ears warm as he tried to put what he was feeling into words. “Not just to be a part of Halloween, but to be with you. I –” He paused and bit his lip. “I – _we _– really love you both.”

Dan and Annie looked ready to drag him back to the couch. Their hands were laced together, their heads – one dark, one light – resting against each other and they were so perfect together that Eddie’s heart hurt and sang at the same time.

“We love you, too,” Annie said.

Dan’s smile was something Eddie wanted to remember forever. “Both of you.”

Eddie felt Venom wrapping him up in a hug and he relaxed into it, feeling complete and happy.

He was so damn lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm still working on that eddie/dan/venom date night
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
